Reunited
by kawaii-hikari3
Summary: It's six months after Dartz's loss to Yami. Amalda returns to the island with a lot of thoughts on his mind. Varon being one of them. What happens when Amalda and Varon meet after a long six months? AxV one-shot. Slight yaoi.


Reunited

Amalda walked onto the remains of that island. The island where Dartz once ruled. He walked over the rubble and looked around. Memories of the times he spent with Varon running in his mind. Yes, he had fallen in love with him in their time together. Due to their job, he had to keep it secret. The clouds started rolling in and Amalda knew it would rain soon. Muttering curses under his breath for forgetting to bring a jacket, he walked on.

"Hmm. Not much has changed since this place was destroyed..."

The minute he finished speaking, the rain started pouring out of the heavens. Amalda groaned loudly as he continued walking. Grumbling angry words, he stared at the ground.

"Hey, I didn't expect to find you around here." A familiar voice said.

Amalda turned around to find the person of his affections standing before his eyes. A smile was on Varon's face as he extended his umbrella to Amalda. Amalda blushed lightly as he nodded and took refuge under it. Both boys walked slowly, exchanging glances every-so-often.

"Varon, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if this place was still floating. You?"

"I...just needed to clear my mind..."

"I see." Varon nodded as he laughed. Amalda looked very confused about Varon's laughter. Varon looked at Amalda and gave him a goofy smile.

"Sorry about that...the way you said...that was a little funny."

"Oh."

"Hey, look." Varon bent down and picked something up. Amalda watched as Varon placed something round his neck. Amalda touched the shining green gem around his neck.

"I know these bring back bad memories, but I do recall how good they looked on you."

"Uh...thanks..." Amalda blushed lightly.

"No problem."

"Hey, Varon, there's something I need answered."

"Yeah?"

"Is Dartz really...gone?" Amalda whispered.

"Yeah. I'm sure he's gone, Amalda. Why do you ask?"

"I was planning on getting into a relationship and I don't want Dartz to interfere. Thing is...I didn't ask the person I like if they like me back..." Amalda rubbed the

back of his head and blushed modestly.

"Aww, how cute. Amalda's got himself a little crush! How's the lucky person?"

"Well...you know them...very well..."

Varon placed a hand on his chin and rubbed it tenderly. Looking upward he thought about it hard. He turned to Amalda and shrugged. His eyes begging Amalda to tell. Amalda swallowed hard as he pushed all his senses aside. He opened his mouth as his lips began to quiver, fearing rejection.

"The person is...you..." Amalda bowed his head. "I'm sorry...I should go..."

"Nah, you shouldn't go. How could I tell you that I love you if you leave?" Varon asked with a large smile.

"Y-you love me?" Amalda gasped.

"Duh! Of course I love you! Who _wouldn't_ love you?!" Varon wrapped his arms around Amalda's waist.

"Varon...I love you so much!" Amalda pressed his lips on top of Varon's and felt Varon's smiling lips brushing against his. Sweet emotions and passion pulsing through both of them as the umbrella was released and dropped to the ground. The rain pouring against both boys, yet neither cared if they caught a cold. They were to concerned with their new found lover. Amalda pulled away as Varon smiled brightly.

"So, Amalda, what do you say we go and tell everyone we know?"

"Why do we need to limit it to only people we know? Why not tell everyone in this whole world?"

"I love the way you think." Varon smirked. The two found their ways of transportation, two boats, and sailed off the demolished island. When they both reached the shores of California, the rain had stopped and the sun was shining brightly.

"Are you ready, to start our lives together?" Amalda asked Varon smoothly.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this." Varon grabbed Amalda's hand and smiled.

They both walked down crowded streets and noticed people staring. Some where in shock, while others smiled at them. The rest were to busy rushing around to even notice the site. The two smiling boys, hand in hand, walked off as the sun began to set.

"Hey, Varon, you think we'll be together forever?"

"Probably. I can't see myself without you." Varon blushed.

"You're sweet." Amalda kissed his lover's cheek quickly. "Why don't we go get a romantic dinner? My treat, love."

"Why not? Oh, I'll pay you back don't worry." Varon winked.

"Good." They both laughed as they walked towards the setting sun. a warm glow cast over them. Smiling, they both kissed quickly as the stars started to appear from their hiding spots. Twinkling, they glittered over the two new lovers. Destiny brought them together and no doubt it would keep them together.


End file.
